


Fancy Meeting You Here

by Noceu



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Fanart, M/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noceu/pseuds/Noceu
Summary: Trevor and Alucard share a moment (fanart).





	Fancy Meeting You Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prinzenhasserin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/gifts).




End file.
